Alice
Alice '''(アリス, ''Arisu)'' was a child of the Baskerville Clan 100 years ago, being born in the Abyss. Alice had her age accelerated to the approximate age of thirteen in a matter of seconds before being ejected from the Abyss. During the Tragedy of Sablier, Alice killed herself in order to stop Jack Vessalius from using both her twin sister and Oz the B-Rabbit to destroy the world. Alice was originally thought to be the chain known as the '''B-Rabbit, Blood-Stained Black Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ/ ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi ''/ ''Bī-Rabitto) however, it was revealed that Oz Vessalius, is in fact the true (or original) B-Rabbit, and Alice is only a physical manifestation as her soul joined with Oz's body, taking his power, to prevent him from causing any more harm, and also as a means to keep herself alive. Alice was rejected from Oz's body in Retrace 75 Alone, and resided in a junction with the Intention of the Abyss, who provided Alice with all of her lost memories. After that, she parts ways with her twin sister and returns to the real world as she stated with tears that Oz was calling for her. Currently she is with Oz, Gilbert, Oswald, Vincent, and Ada as they are in Sablier 100 years ago. Appearance As a human, Alice has purple eyes, with long dark brown hair and two side plaits with chain pieces at the ends. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, a black skirt and laced-up white, heeled boots. When she is in her released form, she appears as a black rabbit with fangs and red pupils, wielding a giant scythe. In this form she wears the same outfit as her human counterpart, with black pants instead of a skirt. Alice first appears as a Chain that Oz forms an Illegal Contract with in the Abyss. Although Oz doesn't know it is illegal at the time, he is soon to find out. 100 years ago, she still had long dark brown hair with two side plaits without ''the chain pieces at the ends. Like her mother Lacie, she wore dark dresses with matching dress shoes. When she wore light-colored dresses her sister, Intention of the Abyss, was in control of her body. Personality Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which plays a major role in the story. Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude at the start, especially to Gilbert. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without any regard to the consequences. Due to her short temper, she is energetically aggressive with people in general, a special mention goes to her usual verbal attacks on Gilbert. Despite this, she also has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it, she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her behind. Throughout the series, it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sablier. She is also known to be quite arrogant in battle, and places much confidence in her abilities. In one instance, this almost backfires during an arm-wrestling competition where she insulted her rival who was almost twice her size, and had enough physical strength to injure her if completely restrained of her powers, which she was luckily able to use at the last second because of Gilbert's intervention. She has a huge appetite and especially loves meat. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head." In retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit." However, they seem to be better friends and seem to be on much better terms now than 100 years ago. (Though it's never made clear whether it was the Intention or Alice herself making fun of Gilbert.) In episode 22, when the story centers on Alice and the Intention, it is shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses, she is gentle, timid, and has feelings for Jack. She shows these traits when she is the Intention of the Abyss. When she wears dark colored dresses, acts nice to Glen and mean to Jack, and the atmosphere is tense, then she is Alice the B-Rabbit. Abilities and Powers As a Chain While clinging to B-Rabbit's power (as B-Rabbit was created as a chain to destroy other chains), Alice was the most powerful character in both the series and the manga, able to tap into his powers of destruction. Throughout the series she wields a black/red scythe. '''Chains': When in her battle form, she could shoot chains from behind her. Transformation: She could transform into her human form and her Chain form, a humanoid black rabbit. Alice was able to turn things into dust when accessing B-Rabbit's power, relating closely to Mad Hatter's power, except that B-Rabbit has been shown able to destroy objects from Earth, such as a hack saw and swords, making B-Rabbit's power far less limited compared to Mad Hatter's. As a Human Telepathy: When alive, she had the ability to freely communicate with her sister, Intention of the Abyss without even seeing her. They could also switch minds with each other when needed. Possession: Alice has shown an ability of possessing other bodies. When she contracted Oz, she took possession of his body and tried to use it to get out of Pandora's headquarters. She also used it when she was on the verge of dying. She left her own body and fused with Oz the B-Rabbit instead, taking every last bit of his power. Quotes To Oz *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!" *"I'll protect you with my own hands!" *"You've been by our side since the beginning, having you with me...Made me extremely happy. Thank you..." *"Don't worry, Alice and I, we are one and the same....But you...are mine." *" If you don't get accepted by anyone, does that mean there's no significance for you to live on?" *" Oz! You're a special person to me. You're a very good friend. So please... promise me that...When I'm in trouble... or if there are people that want to hurt me...you will... come and save me. I love you, Oz. " "Even I can tell...that being alone makes you cold. You must be sad that the brat's feeling alone, then?" To Jack Vessalius *''"I'm not sure... what's going on... but I could hear Oz's sorrowful voice...calling me over and over again, And I bet you're the one to blame for that, Jack! Get out of that body this instant, There's only one person in this world who's allowed to make Oz cry. and that's me!"'' *''"I won't let anyone take away what is mine!"'' *''"What? You didn't expect me to put on one of her white dresses and wait for you, did you?"'' *''"If I can remember who you are... Then I can know who I am... Just who am I?"'' *''"Jack! I'll never forgive you! NEVER! EVER!"'' *''"Can't you see it? Can't you hear it? Can't you see Oz screaming through his tears?"!!'' ''To Oswald/Glen *"Yes, she hates you so I took the opportunity to switch places with her! " *"You set a bad example. If you want me to speak more elegantly, you should watch your own mouth!"'' *''"Here you are at last, Glen!"'' To Rufus Barma *''"But I will seek for it... the reason why I exist. In order to continue being who I am now! If fear clings on to me, then I will bring the fear with me! Snatch whatever I want! Beat up whoever's in my way!! This is who I am now--- The Blood-Stained Black Rabbit, Alice!!! Permanently mark this up in your so-called knowledge!! You disgusting looking meatball!!!"'' To Herself *''"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!"'' *''"If this body disappears... Jack won't be able to meddle with her anymore. And Oz and Alice won't have to suffer anymore." '' Appearances Trivia * Alice and The Intention's red/white themes are similar to the Red/ White Queens of ''Through the Looking Glass. ''Although Alice is based on Lewis's Alice and The Intention is based on both Alice's sister and the White Queen while their mother Lacie is based on the Red Queen. * While she was alive, Alice shared her body with her Twin, the Will of the Abyss. Alice's changing personalities are a reference to when the Caterpillar asked who Alice was and she couldn't reply as she had changed so many times during the day. * Alice also greatly resembles her mother, Lacie, her twin sister, the Intention of the Abyss, and Claudia from Crimson-Shell. * Alice does not hold her alcohol well as shown in episode 20 of the anime with wine. * Alice nicknames everyone she meets. Such as Seaweedhead-Gilbert, Shaggy Glasses/Four Eyes-Leo, Clown-Break, Mole-Elliot, Brat-Phillipe etc. It isn't shown that she has nicknamed Oz or Sharon. * In the Official Guide Book Pandora Hearts 8.5: Mine of Mine, Alice was originally meant to wear trousers but ended up wearing a tight skirt instead because she would really look like a boy if she didn't. * During Oz's coming of age ceremony in the anime, a pocket watch similar to the one Oz found, although much larger, can be seen on Alice's scythe when she was in her release form. * Between her and her sister, Alice is possibly the older twin. * Although Alice is often said to have black hair, as Jack states in Retrace XXXIX: Gate of Blackness, she seems to always be drawn with dark brown hair instead. * She and Oswald are the only two characters with confirmed deaths to be active in the present timeline. * Her character song is called Kinjirareta Asobi. * 'Alice' is an anagram of 'Lacie' and "Celia". Who was a Baskerville who contracted to Humpty Dumpty 100 years ago). * She has the same looks as her mother but has her father's personality while her sister is the opposite. Though Alice did inhert her mother's tomboyish nature while the Intention is more lady like than the two. * Her sister is the opposite of her when it comes to Jack and Oswald. The Intention prefers Jack's company and greatly dislikes Oswald, while Alice prefers Oswald's company and dislikes Jack. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Baskervilles Category:Human Category:Pandora members